


Sultry, Vulgar, and Single

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all these cats and kittens, im telling you. theyre alwvays so drawn to the freaks and rejects. you havwe to be 8ROKEN in some vway to get a little concupiscent attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry, Vulgar, and Single

Soft grunge greaser  
with your brothel creepers  
Ladies man who gets the hottest dames  
if only they would listen

Snap your fingers and shake your stuff  
Hiss between your lips and roll up your cuffs,  
Kiss the smoke in authority's direction  
And wriggle your eyebrows at their children,  
Dreary watermarks of the mainstream splash  
Pop culture rocking on the tides of the past,  
Sing some lyrics of dual sawtooth waveforms  
And fake it for fun because music is for the soul.  
Compose some sweet plastic :  
Maryam had a little lamb, and her legs were dynamic  
She'd walk her pet through town and showcase the wool  
while swinging her hips to a diner seat fool

Soft grunge greaser  
leather-bound appeaser  
Padlocked magician  
who couldn't keep his hands in his own business

Once upon a time you asked them to cut the crap  
and you wanted to know what the point was of all that  
But no one gave you an answer, just another spell  
so you gave up on magic, princes, and every fairy tale.  
Is it a tattoo or a scar?  
Are there angels or are they horrorterrors?  
Death of a titan, ambitious and bold  
No one will remember the magic you could hold.  
Green terror of apathetic legend  
will serve to sever your independence

Soft grunge greaser  
fly a bird free for the whiny geezers  
Turn up your music, wanna be greaser  
Slick back your hair, you goddamn teaser

Nod your head when others try to speak  
and make sure to say, "Sure thing, chief."  
Rather be a bard of tries too hard  
than nothing but a harlot  
Your history could find you and bit you in the aces  
right where your bruises lay low like the bass  
Cool cats, hot shots, and vagabonds  
should offer you some sympathy for your lost cause  
Nothing wrong with a man like me,  
you think, who just wants some loving.  
Traded wands and their spiraling singing  
for cigarettes and their nightingale glory.  
Such a pretty disappointment,  
you'll rot in the innocence you've forgotten

Soft grunge greaser  
who speaks like a steamroller  
Give up on trying, for you're as alive as you are wise  
If anything, you've still got a funky premise.


End file.
